Shadow Box/Summary
Episode 210: Shadow Box A woman leaves a video to her parents, saying that if they're watching the video then she's in trouble. She explains that she's going to break the rules in a big way. A thief is then shown breaking into a motorcycle shop, breaking open the key case, and riding through the window on a stolen motorcycle. At the Library, Reese and Finch wash Bear while Finch explains that their newest number is Abby Monroe, who worked for a military charity until recently. He speculates that she did so because her younger brother died in Afghanistan 18 months ago. Abby is now working as a temp at the city planning office. Finch notes that Abby discarded her phone five days ago and moved out of her apartment and Reese figures that she's hiding from someone. Unusually concerned, Reese immediately leaves to watch her. At the precinct house, Cal Beecher approaches Carter and suggests that they have dinner again. She begs off, saying that she's looking into Davidson's disappearance. Cal knows about him from a few run-ins with IA, and Carter explains that she got an anonymous tip that a cop killed Davidson. Fusco comes in and listens as Cal suggest that someone in HR may have had Davidson killed. Special Agent Nicholas Donnelly calls Carter over and tells her that, with their HR bust wrapped up, they're going back to the search for the Man in the Suit. They now believe that he's working for the Chinese, as is Mark Snow, who Donnelly thinks Reese persuaded to join him. Due to the classified status of his case, Donnelly offers Carter a temporary position with the FBI and adds that it will likely become permanent. Once the agent leaves, Carter calls Finch and warns him that they have a big problem. Finch sends Carter to the Department of City Planning to find Reese. He's posing as a Federal Marshal and talking with the police officers on the scene. The manager reported that Abby downloaded a file and walked out two hours ago. She took engineering drawings of a building on Wall Street with no critical infrastructure businesses. They tried to track her down only to find that she gave them a fake address and a pay phone number as her contact information. Reese congratulates them and leaves, and Carter goes after him. She chews him out for using Jennings' badge and warns Reese that Donnelly is after him again. Reese says that he already knows about it because they were listening in at the office. Outside, Reese asks Carter to get him the footage from two nearby surveillance cameras and walks away, ignoring her objections to his listening in on her personal life. Once they have the footage, Reese and Finch confirm that Abby left with a man on a motorcycle. Carter tells them that the motorcycle was stolen from a second-hand shop by an expert. When Reese rolls back the footage to take a closer look, Carter realizes that they have tapped her computer, but Reese ignores her and confirms that the thief had a high-tech prosthetic hand. He figures the robber is ex-military and wonders what he's doing with Abby. Carter tells them that the same motorcycle was seen near a robbery at a construction site in New Jersey two nights ago. Twenty pounds of plastic explosives were taken along with blasting caps, and they figure that the man and Abby are planning to bomb the building using the plans Abby stole. Carter tells them that she has no choice but to put Abby's name on an APB, and Finch warns Reese that they'll have to find Abby first. At the station, Fusco meets with a fellow officer, Olson, who used to work with Beecher. Olson hints that Beecher might have been on the take but admits he doesn't have anything specific. Reese and Finch go over what they have and Reese figures that Abby is planning something. Reese thinks Carter might be right, while Finch asserts that she's in it for personal reasons because the Machine would have classified the threat as relevant and given her number to the authorities if they were planning an act of terrorism. Reese expresses doubt due to their lack of other leads, but Finch says that the pay phone number she gave to City Planning and the charity that Abby formerly worked at could provide some. He traces the pay phone and suggests that Reese check it out while he investigates the charity that Abby worked for. As Reese leaves, he admits that he's happy and that it must be the job, much to Finch's surprise. When Reese checks out the pay phone, he discovers that Abby tapped into it. He notices the tap goes to a nearby apartment and breaks in. There's no one there but Reese finds a box of medals belonging to Josh Monroe, Abby's brother. At the charity, Finch talks to the manager, Philip Chapple. He explains that Abby was stealing petty cash and embezzling funds and admits that they had no choice but to let her go since they approve loans to veterans and their donations would stop if rumors of a scandal at the charity began. Reese finds the video that Abby sent to her parents talking about how she broke the rules. She explains that she's doing it because it's right and that she knows Josh would agree with her. Abby hopes that her parents will be proud of her when they know the truth and signs off. Chapple tells Finch that Abby started stealing after she met a former Marine, believing he somehow made a bad impression on her. Chapple refuses to tell Finch why the man came there, but finally gives him the name: Shayn Coleman. Carter confirms that Shayn was a bomb disposal expert who lost his right arm disarming an IED in Afghanistan. His parents haven't seen him in over two months after his home was foreclosed on and his fiancée dumped him. Recognizing that Shayn is the man from the motorcycle shop, Carter adds his name to the APB while Finch watches Chapple meet with two armed men. He tells Reese that Chapple probably hired them to follow the GPS transponder he slipped into Finch's pocket. Finch has already ditched the transponder and tells Reese that he'll break in after hours. Reese advises him against it but Finch says that he'll take the risk while Reese watches out for Abby. That night, Finch goes in and discovers that the alarm has been tampered with. There's an explosion from the safe and Shayn suddenly grabs Finch and slams him into the wall, demanding to know who he is. Finch tells him that he's there for the same reason he is and that they'd better get what they need and leave before the police arrive to investigate the explosion. Meanwhile, Abby returns home, Reese grabs her and says that he won't hurt her. Shayn goes to the safe and takes two keys and a paper with a numeric code written on it while Finch copies Chapple's computer. Once they both have what they're looking for, Shayn prepares to shoot one of Chapple's men as he approaches them. Finch asks him not to and Shayn pistol-whips the man instead. He goes outside and tells Finch to get on his motorcycle, and they drive off as Chapple's men open fire. Once Reese is sure that Finch is okay, he turns to Abby and introduces himself. She tells him to leave before Shayn gets there and Reese says that he wants to meet him. When Reese asks why she's going after the building, Abby says that Chapple is a liar and a thief, and demands to know who he is. Reese explains that he used to be a soldier and, unlike Josh, he managed to get out. Finch calls in and tells Reese that Shayn is holding a gun to his head and demanding answers. He puts Shayn on the line and Reese says that they need to meet. Once they agree, Reese and Abby drive to the rendezvous point and Reese figures that Abby is trying to save Shayn because she couldn't save Josh. Abby says that Chapple made Shayn a loan and the interest rates tripled to unpayable proportions. Reese says she should let it go, but Abby goes on to say Shayn even introduced some of his fellow soldiers to Chapple and they got the same bad deal, one of whom committed suicide when he lost everything, and she asks Reese if she should let that go. Shayn arrives with Finch and Abby says that she's going to do the right thing. She walks over to Shayn and they embrace, while Finch tells Reese that he hacked the wireless control system in Shayn's arm and configured it to clone every phone he passes, leaving a GPS trail for them. At the station, Carter goes over the files on Shayn and Abby. Cal comes by and she tells him about Donnelly's offer. He admits that it could be a good move and suggests that she do it for the money, but Carter says it would probably mean leaving New York. Cal gets a call on his cell phone and a suspicious Fusco performs a forced pairing on Beecher's cell phone using the program Reese gave him previously. The Machine checks Cal and confirms that he received a call from Quinn, the head of HR, requesting a meeting in the park, but is unable to determine whether or not Cal is part of HR himself. Fusco follows Cal to his meeting with his godfather, Quinn and listens in through his forced pairing of Beecher's cell phone. He wants information about a series of crimes in Crown Heights, and Cal confirms that a Russian, Peter Yogorov, who Elias kicked out of Brighton Beach, is working to take over the area using inside contacts. Meanwhile, Simmons comes up behind Fusco and tells him that he's keeping an eye on him. He figures that Fusco is checking on Cal for Carter. Fusco says that he's checking to see who else Simmons contacted about Fusco's involvement in Davidson's death, and warns Simmons that he's reached the line where he doesn't care anymore. Simmons isn't impressed and tells Fusco to go home though he tells Fusco he hasn't told Beecher or anyone else anything yet. Fusco realizes that Simmons is watching Beecher and Quinn and wonders what the crooked cop is doing there, but Simmons just reiterates his order for Fusco to go home. Finch traces Abby and Shayn's GPS trail and cross-references their location against his download of Chapple's computer. He finds that Chapple has weekly appointments with an investment bank, Merton Watts. They realize that the bank has first liens on all of the properties that Chapple loaned money to, and deduce that the bank handles the foreclosure sales and splits the profits with Chapple, which he keeps in a safe deposit box at the bank. Abby and Shayn plan to use the engineering plans and explosives they stole to locate and blast their way into the vault and then open and take the contents of the deposit box. Reese heads out to save them before Chapple's thugs get to them. Chapple and his men confirm that Shayn stole the safe deposit's box code and keys. He sends them to stop Abby and Shayn before they get into the vault. Donnelly arranges a meeting with Carter and removes her phone's battery and SIM card. He explains that the Chinese organization may have wire-tapped her phone and says that Reese was involved in a robbery at the charity Chapple runs. Before Donnelly explains further, he asks for Carter's decision on the temp job offer. She accepts and Donnelly explains that they've been chasing Reese for ten months but he's always evaded them because of inside help. He then realized that Reese is in contact with his superiors over the phone. Carter said that she thought of that too, but the IMEI logs at cell towers near Reese's sightings came up empty. Donnelly then tells Carter that after reexamining the logs from the last time Reese escaped, the experts found short bursts of a cloned IMEI with a unique signature under the normal phone traffic. They then began to search for that signature, and discovered the same type of activity at the exact time and location of the charity robbery. Donnelly has SWAT teams standing by to move in as soon as Reese uses the phone again. Shayn and Abby begin to break into the bank but then Shayn tells Abby to go back to the apartment. She refuses, insisting that it's her fight as well as his, and kisses him. Carter watches as Donnelly prepares his SWAT teams. She discreetly reassembles her phone and considers what to do. As Shayn prepares to blow open the vault, Reese arrives and disarms him. He asks what they're going to do with Chapple's money after stealing it and Shayn says that they plan to give it back to the people he stole it from, but haven't yet thought about how to do so. Reese questions why they didn't go to the authorities. Shayn explains that Abby went to the D.A, but Chapple discredited her with the fake robbery accusations beforehand. When Abby returned home, one of Chapple's mercenaries beat her and promised to come back and kill her if she said anything further. Finch tells Reese to put an end to it and let him handle Chapple. Reese refuses, saying that he can understand their feelings and hangs up. He tells Abby and Shayn to wait until a subway train passes before detonating the explosives. They do so and go inside, using the blueprints to locate the bank vault. Reese realizes that they plan to blow the vault's floor from below. Chapple's mercenaries arrive outside and find signs of a forced entrance. Finch calls Reese and warns him that he's seeing interference on their phone link. He figures it's the FBI and tells Reese to stay off the line and get out. Reese refuses to leave them and tells Finch that they'll be out in five minutes. The mercenaries enter the bank just as Shayn and Abby trigger the floor charge and drop the safe deposit boxes down. They find Chapple's safe deposit box, open it, and find records showing over $30 million hidden in a bank in South America. As they prepare to leave, the mercenaries arrive and open fire. Reese returns fire but quickly realizes that they're pinned down with only thirty minutes before the bank opens. Donnelly informs Carter that they got a 911 call about the underground explosions, and IMEI bursts are coming from the same location. Carter says she needs to make a call and fakes a call to her mother. She actually calls Fusco and tells him to have Finch warn Reese that Donnelly is on the way and tracking the phones before heading off with Donnelly. Fusco then calls Finch, who asks the detective to run interference for them at the bank as he leaves. Simmons meets with Quinn, who shows him a photo of Yogorov. Quinn wants to use Peter and the Russians to secure funding for HR and plans to get him out of jail where he's awaiting trial with his younger brother Lazlo. Simmons realizes that Quinn wants him to open negotiations with the Russians. Before he goes, Simmons tells Quinn that he's heard that Donnelly has caught up with Reese, much to Quinn's delight. Finch arrives outside the bank and checks in with Reese, who is still stuck below the bank with Abby and Shayn. Finch tells them to get up to the foyer where he can provide them with IDs and passes. As the bank opens, Reese goes through the lockers for clothes and tells Shayn and Abby that they're going to dress like bankers, climb up through the hole, and merge with the crowd. En route to the bank, Donnelly picks up another IMEI burst signal. Carter confirms that the FBI can't get audio and don't yet know who Reese is talking to. Shayn tells Reese to take Abby but Reese says that they're all going to get themselves out. He tells them to look for Finch and that he'll be right behind them. Reese then provides cover fire so that they can climb out. Finch enters the bank and scrambles the security cameras. Outside, the FBI pull up and discover nothing wrong. Donnelly reiterates that the explosions were underground and gets his teams ready to move in. Meanwhile, Chapple goes into the bank and demands access to the vault. Shayn and Abby find Finch and he gives them passes and explains that they are posing as his associates from Universal Heritage Insurance and that they have an appointment with the vice president of Corporate Strategy. The FBI bursts in and orders everyone against the wall. They start checking IDs while Finch tells Reese to get out now that Abby and Shayn are safe. As another SWAT team files in through the breached basement wall, the mercenaries attempt to ditch their weapons and leave. Meanwhile, Reese realizes that he's pinned down and there's no way out. He thanks Harold and admits that it's been fun, takes out his earbud and smashes his phone. A SWAT team member reaches Finch, who gives the man his cover story. Once the agent moves on, Abby gives Finch the records and he assures her that he can empty them and deposit every cent into reputable military charities watched by a seething but helpless Chapple. After that, he'll get them out of the state and Shayn says that's fine as long as they're together. Fusco comes in and whispers to Finch that he has them covered. However, Abby wonders what's become of Reese. Donnelly, Carter, and the SWAT team go into the basement only to discover that he has four prisoners... Reese and the three mercenaries, and they're all men in suits. Donnelly asks Carter if she recognizes any of them. When she says that she doesn't, Donnelly has his men take all four of them away. Category:Season 2 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 2 Episode Summaries